tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Raptor Pirates
"Whoever came up with the name pirates for us was wrong, we are more of others whos belief contradicts others" -Black Raptor Pirate Black Raptor Pirates The Black Raptors do not believe they are pirates, they just think that people who "opress" them should be punished, and with their technology it isn't that hard. The Black Raptor Pirates are an organized criminal group working on a project that they say will change the universe as we know it, though the nature of that project is unknown to the Tri-Unum Alliance. However, general TUA consensus is that it will not be good for them. Black Raptor ships are almost always outnumbered in battle, but their armor is generally far superior to their opponents'. Origin The Black Raptor pirates originated from a group commonly known as the Blazing Trium, a group closely related to the Tri-Unum. The Black Raptors, along with two other goups, seperated from the Blazing Trium after the three groups had a major dispute over some unknown thing. After the Blazing Trium split the Black Raptors gained the bulk of the Blazing Trium and eventually organized their own base, which is located in an area unknown to the the Tri-Unum. The Monsteara are primarily the ones to combat the Black Raptors, due to the fact that the Monsteara have something the Black Raptors want but can't seem to find. The first Black Raptor was discovered in the air space above a Monstearian research plant on some obscure planet. Their leader has no known name, but he/she is definitely a Seravant, though his/her armor was specialy designed as to disguise his/her identity from others, with his/her helmet completely covering his/her face and using cameras on the outside to give him/her a visual of the surrounding area. Although the Black Raptors are mostly made up of Maxim-Cre, Monsteara, Torgaunts, and a few Nyrons, there are also a couple dozen Tharians that are part of the Black Raptors. Technology Energy Unluckily for the TUA, the Black Raptors have found a way to enhance the power output from a Fusion Fission reactor using some unknown equation. This allows their shields to withstand more and their ships to regenerate at a much faster pace then previous models. If the ship's armor is cut off from its energy source it breaks down rapidly into iron and carbon, making the energy a sort of life support to the ship. Mining The method Black Raptors use to mine is very different than that of other races - they find new born planets (still in their molten states) and place large space stations above the planet. They then use large pipes lowered from the station to suck up the molten material. Upon entering the station the molten materials are seperated from each other using highly advanced technology. They are then able to mass produce ships on the spot using other facilities around the station. Ships Black Raptor ships look like pieces of junk put together to fly. Although their ships look like trash, they are quite the opposite. Black Raptor ships are made from a rare material called Bioite - a metal that is actually alive and can quickly regenerate parts of it that have been damaged. This has led to recent encounters with Monsteara being able to only drive the ships off instead of completely destroying them. Monsteara have tried to retrieve the metal that theses ships are made out of but all Black Raptor ships can be programmed to disengage the life support keeping the ship 'alive', making the 'cells' that they are made of disintegrate and break down into iron and carbon atoms. The closest Monsteara have been to retrieving Bioite is when they borded a Black Raptor ship and almost stopped the captain from disengaging the life support. Bioite chips Bioite chips are small devices inserted into high ranking Black Raptors that produce Bioite that runs through their blood. When the body is damaged these Biotie 'cells' rush through the blood to the wound and repair the damage done practically making the Black Raptor invincible. However, the Bioite runs off of the thermal heat produced by the body, so when the body reaches a certain degree the Bioite stops working and disintegrates into carbon and iron atoms making the body vulnerable again. This also happens after the bodies been repaired one to four times depending on the seriousness of the wound.